A process for the preparation of DMAPN by reaction between AN and DMA is already known. Generally, DMA and AN are introduced into the reactor in the stoichiometric amount or with an excess of DMA.
However, the disadvantage of the stoichiometric introduction is that the yield is not sufficient. DMA has a very low boiling point (of the order of 7° C.); thus, when it is introduced in excess, if it is desired to recycle the unreacted DMA, a distillation has to be carried out and also a condensation of the DMA vapours obtained, which substantially increases the investments and increases the manufacturing costs.
It is therefore necessary to provide a process for the preparation of aminonitrile which provides a solution to all or some of the problems of the processes of the state of the art, in particular on the industrial scale.